


we who in wonder sleep

by siehn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh, afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we who in wonder sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is somewhere in platonic, but I'm not one hundred percent sure because that line is blurry with these two, so. There's nothing sexual, anyway. 
> 
> Short ficlet because the feels.

Once, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore meant terror and monsters; it was never calm or serene, never something to really be enjoyed because of the Breach, and the Kaijus that leapt from the depths to steal the lives of loved ones away. 

Today though, today is brand new and there is no more terror beneath the rough waters of the Pacific for them to fight; the Breach is closed now and it’s something that should be celebrated. The clock is stopped, and there are people still out dancing in the streets in the early hours of the morning, joyous to be alive. He doesn’t blame them really; civilians don’t understand what it’s like to be out there in the Jaegers, though everyone has lost someone by now. 

Still, some losses hit harder than others, and he’s not surprised to find Mako out on the shore, staring out over the waves like she could bring her father back through willpower alone; he almost believes she could. 

“I thought you were celebrating,” she offers quietly to the space between them as he steps up to her side. Their shoulders brush and he shivers; it’s hard not to miss the feeling of the Drift, even though the link is still there, low level and humming between them. She doesn’t look up, but she doesn’t have to either; they’re both staring at the ocean and thinking about the people they lost to it.

“Nah,” he shrugs easily and gives in, slips his arm around her shoulders because touch is easy and comforting; something both of them need right now. “Just a drink with Herc.” Honoring the fallen in the time honored tradition of alcohol, though he’d left before things got maudlin. Grieving fathers weren’t really his thing; he’d barely known how to deal with his own grief for Yancy. Still didn’t, really, because he still feels him dying sometimes at night, when his guard’s down. 

He’d almost been one of them, one of the names on a long list and some part of him wouldn’t have cared, wouldn’t have minded at all except there was Mako now, and he couldn’t bring himself to stay down there with the Kaijus and the dead. 

Raleigh’s never wanted a watery grave. 

“I can’t believe it’s over,” he murmurs, tightens his arm when she turns into him against the buffet of the wind and rain, and neither of them should really be out here. Except maybe they’ve kind of made it their thing, doing what everyone else thinks they shouldn’t. “Never thought I’d live to see this day.” 

She looks up at him, a sad smile on her face as she tugs until their foreheads are touching, the link spiked between them until it’s nothing but _feeling_ , and he closes his eyes and breathes. 

“I’m glad you did,” she tells him, everything between them tangled and complicated, but burning bright like the stars overhead. She pulls away then, takes a deep breath and steps out into the surf, their hands stretched between them, a connection point, and maybe an anchor for them both. 

“What now,” he asks, watches the way she moves in the water, familiar on a level incomprehensible to anyone that’s never Drifted before, and lets her tug him out with her until they’re ankle deep and refusing to be afraid anymore. 

“We build the future,” she says, sure and certain that the foundations are there, laid out for them in sacrifice and blood. “And we remember.”

He nods and steps close again, wraps his arms around her from behind until they’re as close as they can be, both of them looking up at, not the waves, but the stars overhead.


End file.
